Epilogo OneShot
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: Epilogo de nublados corazones, One-Shot GaaMatsu 100%... Leve contenido lemmon, pikenle aki y dejenme sus eviews de pasada! n n'


**Bueno, pues aki esta el epilogo de Nublados Corazones, decidí hacerlo un one-shot, y no me pregunten por el titulo, no se me ocurrió nada mas XD**

**Y esta historia tiene leve contenido lemon, asi ke si sigues leyendo, ps tu sabes ok?, pero espero tu opinión… Y naruto no me pertenece, y bla bla bla ya saben todo eso asi ke aki les dejo esto para k lean…**

º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º-º

**"Nublados Corazones"**

1 mes despues...

- Vamos Temari, ¿que tanto haces? llegaremos trade.- deica Kankuro desesperado por no llegar tarde a la cena de su hermano, antes de irse a la luna de miel, pues ya se habia casado con Matsuri.

- Si, si, ya voy...- Temari estaba harta de que Kankuro la apurara, aunque sabia que a Gaara no le gustaba la impuntualidad.

Salieron de sus respectivos cuartos, rumbo al gran comedor, donde esperaban el ahora rey Gaara, su esposa Matsuri, junto con Baki y Ryoku, y con otros invitados personales, era una cena privada, solo con los amigos de la familia, celebraban la boda de Gaara con Matsuri, si bien ya lo habian hecho junto con toda la aldea, ahora querian celebrar de una forma mas personal, justo antes de irse a la tan esperada luna de miel.

Las grandes puertas se habrian, e iban entrando Temari y Kankuro.

- Hola que tal, ya llegamos.

Todos los saludaron exepto uno... Gaara. Cuando todos empesaban a hablar de otros temas mientras el banquete se servia, la musica sonaba quedamente, y el ambiente familiar estaba a tope, Temari miro con preocupacion hacia Gaara, quien estaba con cara de pocos amigos hacia Kankuro, Matsuri tambien estaba algo estresada al ver que su esposo casi quisiera matar a Kankuro.

- ¿Aun esta enojado?- pregunto Temari.

- Tsk... eso parece.

- Pero si ya le explicaste lo que paso.- repuso de nuevo.

- Lo se, pero ya sabes como es....- dijo tomando un vaso de poche.

- Pero dime, ¿que rayos hiciste para que Gaara no te quiera ni ver?

- Pues veras.... paso ayer.- dijo Kankuro

***** Flash Back *****

Matsuri se encontraba trasladando sus cosas que mando trarer de su casa en la ciudad del norte, hacia imperio Suna, mas especificamente hacia la habitacion de los recien casados, los guardias dejaron sus cosas en el suelo, ella preferia ordenar su propio cuarto a su manera, aun no se acostumbraba a que los demas le hicieran todo lo que ella ordenara, preferia hacer las cosas ella misma.

Ya caida la tarde Matsuri decidio tomar un caliente y relajante baño, abrio la llave y mientras el agua caia en la tina ella se iba desvistiendo, quedando solo con la toalla rosa envuelta en su cuerpo. Agrego sales minerales al agua junto con jabon perfumado.

- Matsuri... - dijo una grave voz atras de ella, tomandola por la cintura.

- H-hola mi amor.- dijo ella sonriendole.

- Conque tomaras un baño...

- Hai.

- Hoy me queadre hasta tarde con el consejo a areglar unos asuntos antes de irnos a nuestra luna de miel.- dijo sonriendo un poco

- Y recuerda la cena.- dijo ella

- ¿Bien, no queres que mande a algiuen por si necesitas algo?- pregunto mientras la abrazaba.

- No, lo menos que qiuero es tener a mi alrededor gente mirandome mientras me baño.

- Tienes razon, solo yo puedo.- dijo en tono algo posesivo pero romantico.

Acto seguido la tomo fuertemente por la cintura para luego besarla tiernamente.

- Bueno pues, me voy, ya sabes donde encontrarme si me necesitas.

- Hai, espero no perderme...- dijo ella, mientras el solo reia un poco.

- Esta bien... adios, te amo.

- Y yo a ti.- le dijo ella para despues meterse a la tina

El palacio era realmente enorme, el consejo se reuniria en la oficina del rey, justo en el lado opuesto del castillo, a Matsuri aun se le hacia un mundo llegar hasta ahi.

***********************************

Minutos despues..

- Tsk, donde rayos estara Gaara, no le he visto por ningun lado - mustio Kankuro quien buscaba a Gaara para entregarle unos papeles.

- Disculpa, ¿sabes donde esta el rey?- le pregunto a una sirvienta que pasaba por ahi.

- P-pues, la ultima vez que lo vi, estaba en su habitacion, Kankuro-san.- dijo la mujer.

- Bien, Gracias.

Se dirigia hacia la habitacion de su hermano, ya se habia acostumbrado a entrar sin permiso, subia las escaleras y recorria los pasillos hasta quedar frente a la habitacion, si bien toco un par de veces habrio de todos modos.

- ¿Gaara?.... ¿estas aqui?- decia mirando a todos lados de la habitacion, pero solo vio la puerta del baño entre abierta, saliendo vapor por la ranura.

****************

Por otro lado estaba Matsuri quien habia salido ya de la tina, se envolvio con la toalla su desnudo y mojado cuerpo, el baño estaba lleno de vapor, el cual dificultba la visibilidad, se encaminaba hacia la salida... hasta que choco con algo

- Pense que ibas a volver mas ta-- ¡¡¡Kankuro-san!!!

- ¡¡¡M-Matsuri!!!

Ella dio un paso hacia atras y resvalo, iba a caer de lleno en el frio suelo, pero Kankuro la tomo de la muñeca, trato de jalarla hacia el, pero tambien resvalo, al final Kankuro estaba sobre Matsuri .

La escena no era muy favorable que digamos, y menos si el mismo Gaara habia entrado a la habitacion, lo que vio le hizo estallar de los celos al ver a su propio hermano sobre su esposa quien solo tenia puesto una diminuta toalla, el el suelo, solos...

- Olvide algo........¡¿Kankuro, que rayos haces?!

_Lo mato_

- Gaara... dijo Matsuri

Kankuro de inmediato se levanto ayudando a Matsuri tambien, esta se quedo estatica sin saber que hacer, solo veia la mirada asesina de Gaara.

- A.... h-hola G-gaara, yo solo... pense q-que estarias aqui, y entre... y ademas, no sabia que M-Matsuri estubiera...

- Ya dijiste suficiente Kankuro...

Despues de un tenso silecncio, se dispuso a irse de ahi casi corriendo, para despues dejar a solas a la pareja.

- G-Gaara... f-fue un accidente... y e-el me ayudo...

- Si claro... que acomedido ¿no?- dijo furico Gaara - Solo yo puedo mirarte asi..... ( desnuda o en su defecto en paños menores... XD )

- ¿Gaara?

- ¡¿Que?!

- ¿Estas celoso?

- No...

Matsuri lo miro fijamente, cuzandose de brazos.

- Esta bien...si...

***** End Flash Back *****

- ¡Eres un idiota Kankuro!- dijo Temari incrustandole el puño el su cabeza.

- ¡Auu! ¡Temari basta!- se quejo Kankuro.

- ¡Ve ahora mismo y disculpate de nuevo!

- P-pero, yo ya--

- ¡Ahora Kankuro!

- ¡Bien!- se quejo de nuevo como un niño chiquito.

Camino casi a rastras y se paro en frente de Gaara, este lo miro con desden cruzandose de brazos.

- Kankuro...

- Escucha... Gaara....

- No digas nada Kankuro, yo lamento actuar asi, es solo que... cuando te vi con Matsuri...

- Te puciste celoso...

- ... -

- No te preocupes.

- Bien... - Gaara mostro una sonrisita y le dio la mano.

Al pasar la noche, casi la madrugada, todos se iban despidiendo poco a poco, hasta que la sala se despejo, quedando solos, subieron a dormir, preparandose para partir la la mañana siguente a la luna de miel.

Asi que amanecio, un carroaje los esperba para partir, hacia una isla paradisiaca, hermosa, recondita, y totalmente solo para ellos dos, estaban en una isla que Gaara personalmente ordeno que nadie, absolutamente NADIE los molestara...

- ¿Que te parece?

- Sugoi... es hermoso!

- Si, ¿y sabes que es la mejor parte?

- ¿Que?

La arrincono contra una palmera y le dijo al oido.

- Que estamos solos.- dijo mientras le mordia el lobulo.

Ella lo beso apasionadamente mientras lo rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, el la cargo por la cintura y la recosto sobre la arena, se besaban y acariciaban con el va y ven de las olas...

La temperatura subia y no presisamente por el calor, Gaara se quitaba la camisa y se volvia a recostar sobre ella, le besaba con mesura el cuello, hasta llegar a su pecho.

- Esto es una molestia...

Decia mientras le abria la blusa y acariciaba sus pechos, lo cual hacia que Matsuri cerrara fuertemete los ojos y se arqueara dejando salir un leve gemido de placer, marcando sus dedos en su ancha espalda, acto seguido se empezaron a desnudar poco a poco, casi sin sentrilo ninguno de los dos, las manos del chico recorrian lentamente la figura desnunda de Matsuri, hasta pasar sus dedos por su intimidad, estaba humeda, eso exitaba aun mas a Gaara, quien lentamente la empezaba a penetrar.

Las envestidas se hacian mas ritmicas, y la exitacion estaba a tope, sus cuerpos sudados bajo el lento atardecer, la arena bajo ellos, y las olas que apasiguaban un poco el calor. Se miraban fijamete mientras llegaban al extasis, respiraban el aliento del otro al tiempo que explotaban de placer...

- G-Gaara!...

- Matsuri...

Se recortaron exaustos en la arena mientras ella se recostaba en el pecho de Gaara... ahi esperaron hasta que la noche cayera y las estrellas se empezaban a mirar, asi pasaron su primer dia de la luna de miel, y... aun faltaban algunos mas...

Cuarto meces depues:

El rey estaba en su gran oficina, revisando papeles, Matsuri se encontraba parada en el marco de la puerta, esperando a que se diera cuenta de su prescencia.

- Ejem...

- M-Matsuri... hola, pense que te sentias mal, ¿que paso?

- Pues... ya vine - dijo mostrando un brilo en los ojos poco usual.

- ¿Y? - pregunto con curiosidad

- Pues... estoy, e-embarazada.

- ... -

Despues de despertar del shock, se aproximo hacia ella, se arrodillo y beso su vientre...

- Matsuri... me pregunto si nuestro hijo tendra tus ojos.

**Fin.... **

* * *

**Fin, ya se acabo todo ahora si jeje, y pues este epilogo lo hice gracias a los reviews de todos los ke suguieron esta historia, mil gracias, de verdad, por sus comentarios, y sugerencias.**

**Pues el lemmon no me quedo tan "fogozo" jeje yo creo que poe ke no andaba tan inspirada que digamos, pero ps ustedes tiene la ultima palabra, asi ke espero atentamente sus reviews.**

**Y gracias Tony-kun! Te amo sin tu ayuda y consejos no hubiera sido posible XD**

**Arigato! y nos leemos en otro FF.**

**Sayonara!**


End file.
